


In Arduis Fidelis 1

by DontAppallMeWhenImHigh



Series: In Arduis Fidelis [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John Watson is a Saint, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Teen Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAppallMeWhenImHigh/pseuds/DontAppallMeWhenImHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock ends up sharing a room with rugby scholarship boy John Watson , who has a crush on him , they become close... but everything falls apart when John learns that Sherlock has been bonded at a very young age to a rich , powerful bully of an Alpha he hates in exchange for payment of his late father's gambling debts.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Term Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my series... In Arduis Fidelis . Its an Omegaverse story and some later chapters will be strongly triggering for dub-con , non-con , violence, domestic abuse and rape. I'll try to warn for any triggers.  
> I have made a few of my own changes to classic Omega Verse.... in my version there are two types of Alpha and two types of Omega.....Elite or Common.
> 
> Elite Alpha use an extreme bond bite called The Dominus Bite ( colloquially called the rape bite)... this bite allows an Alpha's fangs to puncture the epidural space around the spinal cord and flood an Omega's brain with oxytocin forcing him to submit to a double knotting ...an Elite Alpha has two knots...  
> All Elite Omega are male ...including Sherlock's mother.  
> Alpha society is based upon a strict class system . The Elite have male Elite Omega mother's and have done so for generations. It is seen as a purer bloodline.  
> An Elite Omega can only give birth to an Alpha or Omega ...never a beta..
> 
> Common Alpha and Common Omega have a female beta birth mother or a male common Omega one.  
> A 'common' Omega can give birth to a baby that can be Beta, Alpha or another common Omega.
> 
> When the story begins Sherlock has just turned 15.... just under the legal UK age of 16... nothing sexual happens between John who is 18 and Sherlock except a kiss and a lot of attraction.  
> This section of the story contains a flash back and discussion of past abuse and a non/dub con sexual act. The underage tag relates to those two incidents. Both events are shown to be traumatic. Neither happen with John.
> 
> This story is set in a very different world where Omega men can become pregnant...it's not reality.  
> I wanted to use Omega verse to look at and manipulate issues around arranged marriages, teen brides ( many of whom are extremely young ) and gender stereotypes....the story also deals with rape recovery and abusive relationships.  
> It does so from my own perspective and some of my own personal experience....
> 
> This is the first fiction I ever put up online and I'm still amazed so many people have read, follow and support the series TBH. Just a heads up before you begin reading.... its not a standard Johnlock story, the focus is Sherlock....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns his new room mate is the Omega he has a huge crush on .....Sherlock

It was the first day of the new term and scholarship boy, eighteen year old John Watson, found himself being jostled in a huge noisy crowd of new and old students. Everyone was crammed into a small space under the stone arch trying to read the long list pinned to the noticeboard that told everyone who their new roommate for the coming academic year would be.  
Sometimes. John thought to himself wryly, a bit of height would be a bloody advantage. Try as he might he couldn’t see a thing past Rupert Evert’s broad shouldered, tall frame right ahead of him. John gave up temporarily and ducked out of the archway to lean against the wall outside, the stone cold against his school sweatshirt.  
“You lucky bastard !”  
John tensed to hold his stance against the huge punch to his shoulder that could have jarred his shorter frame sideways as Mike Stamford gave him his typical rugby mates greeting.  
“How’d you do it Johno? “ Mike laughed admiringly. 

“Do what?” John asked with an easy going grin, turning to see two of the rugby team behind Mike shoving each other playfully and laughing.  
Mike slung an arm round John’s shoulders exuberantly and John found himself laughing back even though he suspected the joke was on him.  
Mike had been John's mentor when he had first arrived at Marlow School as a small for his age first year. John wasn’t sure what he had expected as a council house scholarship boy at England’s top boarding school for Alpha and Omega boys but Mike's friendship had made being away from home and family so much easier. This year would be Mike's last and the whole school knew how hard he would be to replace as head boy and friend.  
“Do you want the good news or the great news first Johno?” Mike asked in a mock serious tone.  
“No bad news? “John asked grinning.  
“That depends!” Ben burst out laughing sardonically and even Mike gave a shout of suppressed amusement.  
“C’mon guys.” John said patiently. “What’s going on?”  
“Good news is ….drum roll…you made captain of the house rugby squad! Congrats John. couldn’t have happened to a better bloke!”  
John didn’t even try to hide his proud happy smile. “Thanks Mike.” John said warmly. “So what can top that news?” He was truly puzzled now.

“Let’s see can you guess,” Mike said in a exaggerated lecherous tone. “Imagine lying in bed, hand on your cock every night, watching a certain hot someone take off all his clothes and get ready for bed. Looking at all that perfect bare skin, those huge big blue eyes, that fine dancers body, that tight arse!”  
Mike was still listing the mystery boy’s charms but John’s mouth had fallen open and his brain was scrambling madly to get itself back together.  
“Sherlock?” John asked urgently. “Sherlock’s my roommate? “John could hear how dumbfounded he sounded.  
“Too right he is Johno!” Mike laughed loudly.” All your masturbatory fantasies have just come true!”  
By this stage in the conversation a curious small crowd had gathered, some wishing to congratulate John and some just looking for friends to talk about room allocation. When Sherlock’s name was mentioned there was a randy jeer. Sherlock was far and away the most gorgeous Omega in school.  
Suddenly there was an abrupt movement right at the back of the laughing crowd of boys and John looked up to find himself staring right into the silent , ethereal face of Sherlock , with its oddly beautiful bone structure and angry vivid blue eyes. The stare lasted less than a minute, then Sherlock whirled around and was gone just as the crowd realised what was happening.  
“Oh fuck! “ John exploded, pushing his way through the gathered boys urgently and beginning to follow Sherlock out of the quad just as Mike's apologies rang in John’s ears. John ran across the grass and wasn’t far behind Sherlock as the teen slammed doors and disappeared upstairs towards the student bed rooms. As John reached the door of their shared room he paused and took a deep steadying breath before opening it wide and stepping inside.

Sherlock sat on the unmade bed nearest the window hugging his knees to his chest with his trademark supple grace that always took Johns breath away. The Omega’s beautiful blue and silver eyes flickered over when John came in and John could clearly see the hurt pride in them. He took a slow step forward and tried to mend some bridges fast.  
“I’m sorry you heard all that Sherlock. I’m not some kind of wanking pervert. It was a joke that got way out of hand!” Sherlock’s eyebrows shot up at the phrase 'wanking pervert' and John found himself silently praying that the next words out of his mouth would be at least halfway normal!  
“ Sorry!” John said again trying hard to keep his apology short and hoping that it would be a case of least said soonest mended. John was painfully aware that the stunning Omega was years younger than John's own age and that he had a reputation for being as shy as he was stunning.

To John's surprise Sherlock met his apologetic gaze with a fluid dismissive shrug of his delicate shoulders. “It’s fine.” The boy spoke hastily in his soft, rich voice. The Omega’s eyes flickered quickly over John's face and body and John wondered if he was doing “that thing” everyone talked about, that Seb hated so much, where Sherlock took one look at a person and knew everything about them.

Suddenly John had to know. “Are you doing that guessing thing?” John blurted the question out before his mind told him at least five reasons why asking was a bad idea.  
" It's not a guess. I look and see."  
"Do me then?" John was smiling.  
Sherlock looked surprised at John’s blunt, openness and more than a little reluctant as he answered “Deductions? You want me to tell you what I see? "  
John grinned. “Sure. C’mon then.... do me?” he said and crossed his arms waiting. “May as well get it over with. I promise I’ve a very thick skin.”

Sherlock looked at John quizzically and began so fast that John's mind was reeling trying to keep up. “You cut yourself shaving so you were in a hurry today probably worried you would miss your train since there’s a take away station coffee paper mug in the side of your rucksack. Your finger nails are recently bitten so you were nervous about something serious? You didn’t bite them last term and I would have noticed signs of longer term damage to the skin round the nail so I suspect something happened during the holidays.....You have a dog, a golden Labrador, probably elderly since a young dog would have jumped up and left more hairs on you. The dog hairs on your rucksack are from where the dog sat next to it. Some of the hairs are grey so the dog is an old pet...... Your sweatshirt hasn’t been ironed, neither has your shirt... so either your mother isn’t very maternal or you don’t have an iron. You have a blond sister or girlfriend? She hugged you goodbye and left a long blonde hair on your shoulder. I don’t think it’s from a girlfriend because you really hurried up the stairs, you were worried I was upset and you find me attractive because your eyes have been sweeping up and down my body since you came in and keep returning to my mouth so….” Sherlock stopped abruptly as though he had said too much.

“Bloody Hell!” John said stunned. “That was incredible, just amazing!”  
It was Sherlock’s turn to look shocked. “That’s not what anyone usually says. “ Sherlock looked strangely puzzled.  
“I bet “John said laughing. “ What do they usually say then?”  
“Piss off you freak!” Sherlock said in a mock upset tone. John burst out laughing and Sherlock gave a soft laugh. “Did I get anything wrong?” Sherlock asked “I always do.”  
“The dog isn’t ours it belongs to a neighbour , its very old, it collapsed on our lawn today and that's the stress that had me nail biting. My mother works shifts as a nurse so wasn’t there to do the last minute ironing and I did run late for the train. The hair is from my older sister. Other than that …nope you were spot on ...even about my fancying you but then so does most of the school!” John chuckled warmly. He realized he was staring awkwardly into Sherlock’s gorgeous blue eyes with their flecks of pure silver ringing the iris and hoped his infatuation wasn’t written all over his face.

“John Watson,” he said and extended his hand, there was an odd note to his voice that John had a feeling was entirely due to his bodily reaction to the sheer beauty stood facing him.  
“William Holmes, but everyone calls me Sherlock and I know who you are. Everyone does.”  
As he spoke Sherlock moved gracefully away, sidestepping the handshake and went to stand by the window subtly placing a little more space between himself and the flustered John who found a voice in his head repeating “Bloody Hell” to himself as he drank in the long limbed dancer’s elegance of the other boy. The move away and slight turn of Sherlock’s beautiful body was a classic submissive gesture from Omega to Alpha and John found his mental agitation lessen almost subliminally until he was mentally and physically more relaxed.  
“I’m sorry the room is such a mess, “Sherlock said turned and began picking up his belongings off the floor. “ I just wasn’t sure where to put anything” Sherlock continued as he bent to pick up two pairs of ballet shoes and a few books that seemed to have fallen off his bed.  
John smiled “I can easily move some of my stuff up and make room” he offered.  
“You don’t have much,” Sherlock said sounding unsure as he took what looked to be a hopeless glance at the overly full boxes on his side of the room.

John’s easy laugh seemed to make Sherlock relax and John took that as a sign the Omega was settled enough for John to move forward and begin moving some of his own belongings aside to make way for Sherlock’s.  
The two boys worked together for the better part of two hours. John stacking his belongings so Sherlock could have several empty shelves to fill up. Once John had moved his belongings he began helping Sherlock who seemed to have bought a small library of books.

John found Sherlock’s things fascinating; they were so eclectic and offered a tantalizing glimpse into the boy’s personality. There were books on Chaucer, magic, optical illusions, poetry, art, Judaism, ballet, anatomy, books in French, German, Italian and Spanish, physics, science, pure mathematics, coding, a book on Bletchley Park and several medical textbooks.  
“That’s mine I think?” John pulled at the spine of a medical anatomy textbook.  
“Wait, no, I have that book too!” Sherlock turned his head to speak and John was all too suddenly aware of the other boy’s proximity as he found himself staring a beautiful Sherlock straight in the face. ”

Oh shit!” was all John's brain could think coherently as his eyes took in the creamy pale skin , high slanted cheekbones and thick lush eyelashes, and Oh God those lips!”  
Sherlock seemed aware instantly of John's thoughts and shifted back placing a box of books none too subtly between himself and John. John looked to see his face but Sherlock was concentrating on the box and didn’t raise his eyes.  
” Yes we have the same book.” Sherlock spoke softly and only looked up for a second, so John broke the tension by rising and as he did so saying easily.  
“Good taste in books.”  
Sherlock smiled. “You or me?” he asked shyly.

“Both of us I think .” John answered cheerily enough and as he did there was a loud knock on the semi open door. The house master Mr Dyer , an ex-army officer , stuck his head round the door and said “Evening Watson. Holmes you are wanted in the sick bay for a medical exam.”  
Sherlock dropped the pile of papers and sheet music he had been sorting onto his bed and followed Mr Dyer from the room. John thought he could detect some reluctance in Sherlock’s graceful walk but he wasn’t surprised at that, it was a med exam after all and nobody liked blood tests and needles.  
Once John was alone he took a deep slow inhalation and let it out again in a slow whistle, he could already see that sharing rooms with the schools most beautiful Omega was going to challenge his ability to control his own arousal; his cock had made several decidedly interested twitches already.  
There was a definite difference between John's and Sherlock’s half of the room already. Sherlock’s books were stuck haphazardly into his shelves in no order at all while John's were alphabetized according to author. Next to John's bed were several family photos of holidays and happy times and next to Sherlock’s bed there was one lone photo in a silver frame. Curiously John glanced at it. The photo was clearly a younger Sherlock looking adorable with his messy curls and huge eyes. The other boy was older, clearly Alpha, with a clever face, auburn hair and an Eton uniform on, he had his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder as though he was reminding Sherlock to stay still while the photo was taken. Neither boy was smiling but both looked interestedly at the lens.

John wondered how Sherlock had felt growing up as an Omega with an older Alpha brother. John's own elder sister Harry was a Beta, the two siblings had been pretty evenly matched and very competitive. Until Harry discovered alcohol they had been close. Sighing at the depressing memories John decided it was time he shook his sudden blue mood with a run and changed into track gear and quickly warmed up before sprinting out of the school building until he reached the lake.  
He slowed his pace and jogged at a good speed round the water’s edge and along the tree line. Running always helped John think clearly but as he pounded the autumnal track along the wood today in the damp misty rain his mind kept doing its own run straight back to Sherlock and how absolutely perfect the boys beauty was. Sherlock had the most amazingly sensual mouth John had ever seen and John couldn’t look at those soft kissable lips without imagining how it must feel to catch them in a slow kiss. Groaning John ran faster and faster until his heart was pounding in his chest and all his muscles burned.


	2. Anatomy Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's crush is out of all control....

The first triple class of the very next day was the one John enjoyed most, Alpha and Omega Anatomy with Mr Brenham. As a teacher Mr Brenham had a reputation for being demanding and did not suffer fools gladly, many students found his attitude challenging but John found the whole subject so interesting he enjoyed every lecture. He easily got As in every test and Mr Brenham had already spoken to John saying that he would be pleased to recommend John to Edinburgh University should he wish to study medicine.  
John was running a little late today as he had been stopped on his way to class by the games master to talk about rugby practice later that day. By the time John reached the classroom everyone had already found their seats.  
“Ah Mr Watson nice of you to join us even at this late hour. “Mr Brenham said sarcastically.  
“Sorry Sir.” John said as he glanced quickly about him for the nearest seat. To his surprise Sherlock was sat all by himself in an empty row on the far left at the front. “Hello “John hissed in a low whisper as he slid into the seat next to Sherlock. John hadn’t expected to share classes with Sherlock as well but suddenly he recalled that Sherlock was a phenomenally gifted student as well as a talented dancer.  
"Hi,” Sherlock whispered back.

At the front of the class Mr Brenham moved over to the white board and cleared his throat pointedly looking at Sherlock and John.” The topic for this month will be Alpha and Omega mating dynamics. We will be covering scenting, claiming and bonding, knotting and mating from both viewpoints. For this purpose, so you can fully understand one another’s perspectives you will be divided into Alpha/Omega pairs; together you will complete an assignment worth thirty per cent of your overall marks. The person to your right will be your partner and I will brook no arguments.”  
Mr Brenham moved to the dais where the desk was and John risked a quick look at Sherlock to see how he had taken the news that John was his partner. Sherlock was sat looking down with one hand rubbing the nape of his neck. When the Omega noticed John watching him he dropped his hand and gave John an uncomfortable look. God, John thought, what’s wrong with me! I can’t stop staring at him. Could I make it any more obvious that I’m crushing if I tried! Talk about awkward.  
John was relieved when Mr Brenham began his class. Asking student after student to read aloud was not as embarrassing as being caught drooling over Sherlock and at least it gave John some headspace. John read first and Sherlock read second. The boy’s voice was like liquid caramel and under the desk John felt his cock give a twitch and willed it to stay down as Sherlock’s voice seemed designed to make it thicken and throb.

First break, thank God. John had never had a body reaction like it and he doubted if he ever would again. Sherlock didn’t just turn John on he was driving him mad with inchoate desire. It seemed that anything Sherlock did or said went straight to John's cock! That voice was crazy.  
“Ok there Johno? I think I can guess who is on your mind!” Mike sat down opposite John and gave him a good natured smile. “  
“Hey Mike.” John replied.  
Mike busied himself with opening a large carton of milk and taking a huge bite from his bagel before looking at John a little more closely.” You don’t look so good. What’s up?”  
“My cock, John said with an embarrassed groan. “I’m having some problems getting used to Sherlock as a roommate!”  
““That bad huh?” Mike asked “I know he looks as fine as fuck but Seb his old roommate said he was half mad!”  
“He isn’t like that Mike, “John spoke quickly to correct the misunderstanding.  
“So?” Mike asked and waited for an answer.”  
“Err, it’s just having a sexy roommate is …is “John searched for the right words.  
“Eye candy making you hungry huh Johno? Sorry to hear that.” Mike said with a face splitting grin that showed just how un sorry he really was. “You want a bite of that cherry Johno?”  
John gave a rueful smile. “Don’t laugh “he said dryly. “ I feel a pervert already!”  
Mike roared laughing. “He is just fifteen isn’t he?”  
“God is he?” John groaned deeply, dropping his head down onto his crossed arms. “Thanks Mike “he joked. “Now I feel like some old perv!”  
“Burn it off on the pitch mate. That’s my advice.” Mike said as he and John shipped their trays.  
Sherlock walked past the glass doors leading to the quad and John groaned at the sight of the boy’s lush hair and perfect body, Mike laughed at John's desperate look of longing, slapping him hard on the back “ Or take up wanking in the shower! “

Strangely enough after a day of avoiding getting an erection around Sherlock John was in the mood for some exercise later and appreciated Mike's advice. The first game of the season under his captaincy against a local school team went brilliantly and Marlow School won a tight game 17-6.  
John wasn’t sure if it was the match or the shower after but he felt much less pent up sexually after. He ran up the stairs to his and Sherlock’s room two at a time and burst through the door before stopping dead.

The room had been completely rearranged. Sherlock jumped visibly and looked like he had been caught with his hand in the biscuit jar. John looked round. John’s bed now faced a different direction and was pushed into a corner while Sherlock’s was under the window. Both lockers had been moved over to near the beds and the desk was now next to the bookshelf. There was a poster of the elemental table above the desk.  
“You moved the room?” John heard himself say slowly.  
“Obviously” Sherlock said as though John was incredibly slow.  
“Er....Why?” John asked his honest curiosity evident in his voice. Despite Sherlock's calm tone John had seen him jump guiltily only seconds before. John took another look around ..  
“Bored.” Sherlock said. He sounded calm, even arrogant, but John could see how even now the young Omega was stood anxiously as though if he moved either way John may erupt. John took another look around with that fact in mind. He had to admit the room somehow had more floor space and more privacy.  
“Ok then, that’s fine,” John said.  
Sherlock seemed surprised. “It is?”  
“Yup, job well done.” John answered. To John's surprise Sherlock gave him a swift puzzled look as though he was evaluating John’s response. “It’s all cool.” John assured him.  
“Seb lost his temper when I did it.” Sherlock sounded depressed and confused at the memory and John wondered exactly what had happened.  
“Yeah?” John said. “Some people are like that. Just don’t do it daily ok or we won’t find anything.” And he gave Sherlock a wink.  
Sherlock gave John a quick, stunning smile that made John's heart thump in his chest. “I’ll try not to “Sherlock said in a mock solemn voice.  
Hiding his physical response to that smile John dropped onto his bed, picked up a textbook and tried to read. Sherlock sat gracefully cross legged on his bed while John tried hard not to look like he was perving him. God he was gorgeous. The way his body moved, supple and fluid, those long limbs, the beautiful shape of his bones under his skin. John groaned inwardly and turned to the chapter on digestion and excretion, willing his cock to stay down!


	3. An Omega's  Problems Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns more about the problems and abuse some Omega face and his feelings for Sherlock get stronger.

One week later and John was sat next to Sherlock again in Mr Brenham’s Omega and Alpha anatomy class. Over the last few classes John had been impressed by Sherlock’s brilliance and realized he would never be top of the class again. Sherlock was simply a genius.  
John had noticed that four of the older Alpha boys had taken a dislike to the young Omega and leered or jeered at him daily. John suspected Seb was behind their dislike. John had been there when Sherlock did the infamous deduction thing and unraveled all four Alphas' in a glance. John had found it brilliant and had even said so out loud but the Alpha being deduced was a lot less impressed. John was almost sure that if he hadn’t been there and intervened verbally, telling the boy to get a sense of humour, Sherlock would have been the victim of an angry punch.

John thought back to Sherlock’s wary reaction to Johns “brilliant” when he had deduced him. It had been a strange mixture of pleasure and guarded disbelief and John was sure Sherlock had met with more angry reactions than pleasant ones.  
“Thanks for what you said. “ Sherlock said in a low voice when they sat back down. “It’s not what people usually say.”  
I bet John thought. “What do they usually say? “he asked.  
“Piss off is the most usual .... fuck off freak is a close second.” Sherlock answered deadpan. John caught his eyes and the two boys burst out laughing. Since that day a growing friendship had begun and the two boys were now inseparable. John found Sherlock fascinating and Sherlock seemed to find John’s company equally interesting. The Omega was the most intensely eccentric boy John had ever met. He had days when he didn’t even talk or eat and nights when he played strange compelling music on the violin he kept in a battered old case under the bed.

There was a heavy bang and Mr Brenham strode into class letting the heavy wood door slam shut behind him. “Everyone up and move in your pairs to the front, bring your chairs.” There was a cacophony of sound as twenty boys moved places. “Quiet!” Mr Brenham roared. John and Sherlock moved along and found themselves squashed against the far wall. John used his body and chair to maintain a little extra space and once everyone was sat he shifted back a little , creating some extra space for Sherlock’s impossibly long legs. Sherlock looked up and smiled.  
Mr Brenham cleared his throat and began class. “Over the next few weeks we will be discussing Alpha, Omega sexuality in depth. We will discuss ruts, heats, knotting and the process of scenting and bonding. We will not only cover the physical but the emotional states of mind that both Alpha and Omega experience.” He reached behind him for a sheet of paper. This gentleman is a contract stating that you agree to behave in an appropriate manner at all times. Any derogatory behavior to an Omega will result in dismissal from group and failure of this part of the course. Sign it and pass it on please.”  
John handed the sheet to Sherlock noticing as he did that the Omega looked uncomfortable and was rubbing the nape of his neck in a gesture John now knew meant he was anxious. The lecture began with childhood development and as the class got more and more animated and personal experiences were shared John noticed Sherlock was being very quiet. He wasn’t sure why.

At lunch John was eating a ham sandwich when he saw Sherlock disappearing around the back of the building. John quietly followed him determined to see if he was ok.  
When John rounded the back of the old building he saw Sherlock standing against the wall with a cigarette hidden in one hand, the smoke curled through his beautiful long fingers. Well that explained the smell of smoke John had noticed on Sherlock’s short black jacket and inky blue scarf John thought. John held out the mug of coffee he had bought for Sherlock and Sherlock took it wordlessly, John had seen Sherlock look isolated before but he looked more lost than John had ever seen him.  
“You ok?” John asked him.  
“I’m fine,” Sherlock said quickly but he didn’t look it. John took a sip of his own coffee and watched as Sherlock took a drink of his. The air was cold and the drink provided welcome warmth.

“It was a pretty interesting lecture.” John said his breath steaming in the cold air. Sherlock glanced at John under his long eyelashes with an indefinable expression on his face. “You don’t think so?” John asked.  
“No, it was a good lecture. I just think the Omega side is always secondary to the Alpha.”  
“Yeah I get that. It’s valid,” John replied. “I’m thinking of studying medicine and specializing in Alpha / Omega medicine and I agree with you. Most books concentrate on the Alpha.”  
“Most Alpha don’t care. They think an Omega is only valuable for breeding and sex.” Sherlock said dismissively.  
“Not all, “John flushed as he spoke. “ I know some couples in good Alpha/ Omega marriages and nobody gets oppressed..”

"The rules are different among the Elite. Its harder to have a ...equal bond." Sherlock took a long drag at his cigarette and allowed the smoke to trickle out his mouth as he spoke. “My parents weren't happy.” Sherlock’s voice was softly bitter and as he spoke he looked challengingly at John. “My father, Siger, was the typical Alpha stereotype and my mother was Omega and a genius until he ruined his mental health with illegal heat suppressants.”  
“That must have been hard growing up. Illegal suppressants have ruined a lot of lives “John spoke with genuine sympathy.  
Sherlock shrugged a fluid gesture. “About as hard as having an alcoholic sister,” he said to Johns shock.  
“How did you know that! “John was almost speechless. Not once had he mentioned Harry's drinking problem.  
“Your mobile phone.” Sherlock said awkwardly. “ You said she gave it to you when she upgraded? There are small scratches around the charger; a drunks phone always has those same scratches.”  
“Have I already said that’s brilliant?” John said. “I don’t know how you do that.”  
Sherlock was looking at him incredulously. “You aren’t angry. People are always angry when I’m tactless.”  
John shook his head. “Nope it’s actually pretty cool how you do that. “ Sherlock stared at John with huge blue eyes as though he was looking for answers deeper than Johns words could give him.

“Your mum did she ever get help to stop the suppressants?” John asked.  
“No,” Sherlock said stubbing his cigarette out on the wall behind him. “My brother Mycroft bought me up, Mummy was there physically but not mentally.”  
“Mycroft! Your family have some very unique names! Is he the guy in the photo by your bed?” John was interested to know.  
Sherlock laughed. “ Yes. Their family names,” he said. “My father’s family.”  
“Oh right,” said John. “I have a weird middle name myself. Hamish.”  
Sherlock had crouched down and was pushing his used cigarette end into a small hole he had poked with a finger in the flower bed; he looked up through his fringe with eyes alive with laughter. “And you think Mycroft’s a strange name?”  
John found himself laughing back. “You got me there,” he replied and Sherlock gave him the most indecipherable look John had seen him give anyone yet.

The two boys walked side by side back to class. John looked over at Sherlock’s beautiful profile and suddenly needed to know the answer to a sudden question. “Would you take suppressants Sherlock after what happened to your mum?”  
Sherlock’s voice sounded tired. “At least it's a choice. Its wrong that an Alpha can control when and if I can use contraception. Worst case scenario... maybe my Alpha would allow me a few short years free from pregnancy and child bearing. Mummy wasn’t the maternal type. Controlling his own reproduction he had just two children. One wanted, one not. Without the illegal drugs he would have had as many children as my father wanted. Of course there was a price but it was his choice and at least he was free to make it. If the government put more money into researching safe alternatives he wouldn’t have needed the black market drugs. I don’t want children too young . I want a life outside of heats and breeding. Unless things change I can only make the same limited choices he did. “  
John could hear the sadness in the Omega's voice and without allowing himself to stop and think he reached out, touching his fingers to the back of Sherlock’s. The young Omega looked over at John's face before smiling shyly.


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock reacts badly to the class on Omega bond bites .  
> John tries to kiss him !

Upon entering Mr Brenham’s class the next week every boy, Alpha or Omega, glanced at the white board. Some of the Alphas' made hooting calls of mock arousal and most of the Omegas' flinched. The cause of all the upheaval was a series of gory photographs depicting new and sore looking bond bites placed to the front or side of the neck.  
Mr Brenham swept into class allowing the door to slam behind him, throwing his wet coat over the chair and beginning the class as he did so. “Settle down please gentlemen! These photos are of typical bond bites as you can see they depict various stages of healing”

The classroom door crashed open and a flustered looking Sherlock hurried in. “Sorry Sir. I had a medical appointment.” The boy hurried to his seat.  
John moved his backpack full of notes out of Sherlock’s way and murmured hi. Sherlock had a lot of medical check-ups, maybe he was ill. “Ok?” John asked and Sherlock quietly nodded.  
” When you are quite finished enquiring about Mr Holmes health Mr Watson we can all get on?” John saw Sherlock hide a cheeky smile as John muttered an apology.  
Mollified Mr Brenham continued. “The bond bite is bloody but superficial. Upon biting coagulants in the Alpha saliva enter the wound and the bonded Omega produces a complementary enzyme. . After biting the Alpha uses his saliva to seal the wound thus minimising blood loss and pain, the two mated bodies work together to seal the bond bite site in less than five minutes. Blood loss is minimal and since the bite is given at the height of Omega arousal pain is also minimised. The Omega instead experiences brief pain followed by the euphoria of knotted mating."  
“That does not look painless to me! “ Rupert, one of the Omegas' in the class spoke up and there was a sudden burst of nervous laughter.  
Mr Brenham waited for the laughter to die down. “Regardless of Rupert’s opinion .” he said with a slight smile, “ a bond bite placed over the scent glands here and here,” he pointed to sites on the photos “ releases endorphins in the Omega that promote mating and bonding.“ Sherlock shifted uncomfortably to John’s right and John stole a glance. The Omega was rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

Mr Brenham removed the photos and placed four more photographs up. Both showed the nape of a boy's neck with a huge bloody, swollen welt of a bite directly across the spinal bones where they met the neck.  
There was a collective shocked intake of breath around the group. “This is a Dominus bite also known as the Patrician bite. It is extremely uncommon and as the name suggests practised only by the Elite Patrician classes. The Alpha's fangs enter the epidueal spaces around the spinal cord , biting between the spinal bones and his mating hormones are released directly into the fluid around the spinal cord, from there they flood the Omega brain."  
“Holy crap!” Someone said aloud and shocked laughter exploded round the room.  
“The dominus bite is unlike any other in several ways, “Mr Brenham continued. “Unlike a normal bond bite it will never completely heal, the Alpha's saliva can only seal it temporarily and the wound will swell during the Omega's subsequent heats and reopen during sexual intercourse. An Omega is totally subdued by such a bite and this allows the Alpha to achieve a double knotting. The glans will enter the womb and seal it with a knot while the usual knot will form just inside the anus. The Omega is held completely still in such a knot and mating may continue for some hours. The Alpha is provided with a series of extremely intense orgasms and almost certain conception of offspring provided no contraception is being used.”  
“The bite is also called the rape bite for that reason. It allows for complete sexual control of even an unwilling Omega and ensures full double penetration. It is extremely painful gentlemen. The most common practitioners of this bite are, as the name suggests, the Elite. Such Omega are high value and the bite is seen as a definitive claim on both the Omega's body and the bond money that will change hands, often vast sums of money are exchanged in both property and gold. The Alpha's family will insist on the dominus bite to ensure full control over the Omega , who will of course have remained a virgin until marriage. Full ownership of the bonded Omega passes to the Alpha and his family with this bite as a claim. " 

Marcus, a tall Alpha who always had certain arrogance about him in John’s opinion, spoke up. “If you paid the price of an exclusive property development in Canary Wharf for an Omega it makes sense to ensure an incontestable claim!”  
“It’s bloody barbaric, “John spoke angrily. “The pain that must cause I can’t even imagine and once an Alpha has total dominance he could mistreat and abuse an Omega that can’t protect himself or protest and has no family to help him.”  
Mr Brenham nodded. “The secrecy surrounding those Elite Patrician families who still promote the dominus bite use is almost absolute and once bitten Omegas' become the physical property of their dominus Alpha, many live their whole lives hidden away from the world and separated from their birth families. Divorce is virtually unheard of.”

“It’s not right,” John spoke hotly. “An Omega is also a person; this treats him as property without rights and denies him a future. What sick kind of Alpha wants to sink his teeth into someone’s spine just so he can control him to rape him? It’s just fucked up for want of a better word.”  
To John’s right he felt Sherlock fidget and turned his head to see if he was going to say something. To John's surprise Sherlock was so pale every trace of colour had vanished from his high slanted cheekbones and his brilliant blue eyes looked as though he had one Hell of a head ache. As soon as Sherlock noticed John looking at him he looked away awkwardly. “You okay? “John lowered his voice trying to whisper so only Sherlock could hear him but even so a few heads turned to look , curiosity written all over their faces. One or two even began asking what was wrong when they saw how pale and sickly Sherlock looked and the disturbance drew Mr Brenham’s attention.

“Is something wrong John?” The teacher asked and John saw Sherlock shrink in on himself and realized that all this attention was the last thing the shy Omega needed right now.  
Just as John prepared to answer there was an abrupt movement beside him and Sherlock spoke. “I don’t feel well Sir.” The Omega's voice sounded nauseated, his words were indistinct and as he stood he lacked his usual grace John noticed anxiously. The teacher took one look at the pale Omega and obviously thought he was about to vomit.  
“Watson, go with Sherlock outside into the fresh air, find somewhere to sit and stay with him until he feels better.”  
“Yes Sir.” John led the way to the classroom door and held it while Sherlock walked through into the corridor.  
Once outside the classroom Sherlock leant with his forehead against the wall and John could hear him breathing heavily. He looked as though he may faint or vomit. “It’s okay,” John spoke reassuringly, his Alpha genes filling him with the need to care and protect the poorly Omega he was already secretly smitten with.

“Oh God,” Sherlock said in a shaky voice. John moved closer reassuring Sherlock as he placed a strong arm round his shoulders and helped him to the outside door. He had never touched Sherlock before although he dreamed about it nightly and John was surprised to find his heart beat faster from only this simple consoling touch. Sherlock was hyperventilating as John walked him outside and steered the Omega towards a low wall that was catching a little late sunshine on the cold clear day. Sherlock was shaking visibly and John rubbed his back comfortingly as Sherlock hunched over and pulled the collar of his black coat up.

“Does this help?” John asked as Sherlock’s tremor grew even more violent.  
“Please,” Sherlock sounded awful and John moved so that his whole muscular arm was around the boy. “It helps, you’re warm.” Sherlock said in a small voice.  
“My sister always said I was a human hot water bottle. John laughed easily and Sherlock gave him a weak smile. “Let’s see if we can’t warm you up. “John hugged Sherlock into his side.

“What happened in there?” John asked gently.  
“Nothing.” Sherlock said defensively and John felt his thin body stiffen as he answered.  
That clearly wasn’t true and John thought he knew what had happened. “Those photos would make anyone feel sick” John said.  
Sherlock glanced at John for a second then looked away, there was a little more colour in his high cheeks now but John still thought he looked far from well. ” It shouldn’t be legal to treat anyone that way. “John said emphatically.  
Sherlock turned his head to look at John and suddenly their faces were close and John was staring deep into Sherlock’s vivid blue eyes with their flecks of pure silver ringed by dark long lashes. John sucked in a deep desperate breath while he let his eyes take in every beautiful detail of Sherlock’s perfect ethereal beauty from his high exotically angled cheekbones to his cherubic face with soft ripe pink lips Swallowing hard John could feel his blood surging in his veins as his cock gave a firm throb.

Sherlock seemed frozen and he didn’t move as John leant in slowly, giving the Omega time to break away if he wished.... but he didn’t, as John's warm lips touched Sherlock’s cheekbone lightly. Sherlock gave a quiet sigh and closed his eyes as John angled his neck and moved in for the kiss. John couldn’t believe how soft Sherlock’s mouth was and how sweet he tasted. John felt as though his heart could explode through his chest it was thumping so loudly and so fast. Sherlock was suddenly in his arms as John's tongue licked those perfect curved lips open.... he felt Sherlock's body tremble as John's tongue touched his in the wet velvet sweetness of Sherlock’s mouth. John felt him moan into the kiss and he pulled him even closer sliding his fingers up over Sherlock’s collar into his silky hair, feeling those soft curls and reaching to touch the delicate bones at the back of Sherlock’s neck.

The Omega flinched backwards so violently John couldn’t hold him as he broke from John's arms, pulling their mouths apart and staggering up from the wall where they sat.  
“God I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I misread the situation. Sherlock wait!”  
Sherlock’s hand shot to the back of his neck and he ran haphazardly over the damp grass disappearing through the archway and out of sight leaving a shocked John behind him.  


John had a rugby game after class. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, a squally wind and icy rain made passing the ball and goal kicking a nightmare. John was relieved when his team won 11-3 in the closely contested game.  
The mood in the showers afterwards was raucous, relief at the close win expressing itself in walls of echoing noise and singing. Mike slapped John on the back. “Well done Johno, Tough game.”  
“Well done yourself, “John replied laughing. “That was a great forward pass.”.  
Mike laughed loudly. “I was bloody lucky the ref didn’t call it. “  
John grinned. It had been a close call but the refs view hadn’t been the best.  
“How are things with the stunner roommate going? I heard he took a turn in class today?” Mike asked casually.  
“Yeah good.” said John “Until I was a damn idiot and snogged him and he freaked out.”  
“What!” Mike was incredulous. “When did this happen!”  
“This afternoon,” John answered tiredly.  
“You made a move? Good on you John. About time, you’ve been lovesick over him for ages now.” Mike whooped.

John sighed heavily. “About as far from good as it gets Mike.” He admitted, “ I kissed him and God , it was everything I have ever thought it would be and then I fucked up and did something wrong and he freaked the fuck out . I just don’t know what I did. One minute he was into it and kissing back and the next he was gone.”  
“That bad? The kids a bit shy. I know Seb made a move and said Sherlock was strange, a freak.”  
“He isn’t a freak!” John exclaimed angrily. “He kissed back Mike and God it was brilliant.... then something, and I don’t know what, went wrong big time.”  
“Have you asked him?” Mike asked sympathetically. “Maybe he was overwhelmed. Omegas can get like that and I bet he is a virgin.”  
“I don’t know” John said” but I’m going to find out what happened and apologize.”

“You only have today Johno remember. It's half term.” Mike said carefully. The whole school knew that John spent all the holidays except Christmas at school. Harry's drinking was out of all control and John's mum always worked extra shifts over the holidays covering for other nurses with younger families.  
“Shit that’s right. I have to speak to him tonight. I’m going to tell him how I feel, what happens then is his choice.”  
“Good luck mate I know how much you want him.”  
John could think of nothing else as he toweled off and dressed. He kept remembering Sherlock’s beautiful plush mouth under his, how his unbelievably soft heavy curls had felt under John's finger tips. The way Sherlock's soft eyes had looked at John before they kissed..... John knew he had to talk to Sherlock and make things right.  
Pulling his sweatshirt hood up against the cold rain John ran all the way back to their room and took a deep calming breath before he opened the door. The room was in darkness with open curtains, there was nobody laying on the bed reading like there usually was, the wardrobe stood open and Sherlock’s clothes were gone.


	5. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock talk ......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much if you are reading my story, ....it really means a lot to me .  
> I was so super excited to see I had readers , I yelled so loud my cat fell off the bed!

The two weeks of midterm dragged by incredibly slowly for John. It felt like an eternity. John had never been able to get used to remaining behind when everyone but a few foreign students, the care taker and one house master had gone. John filled his time with studying and running, trying to beat his own personal best time. As he ran he thought about what had happened with Sherlock and hoped he would have a chance to put things right .The idea that Sherlock may not come back haunted John’s dreams and he had to keep telling himself that Sherlock had left his books and family photo behind which was a good sign he was returning.

As the start of the term grew closer John found himself spending nights with his aching cock in hand thinking about how Sherlock’s eyes had closed before he moved into John's kiss. He grew hard thinking about Sherlock’s soft full lips and how they had parted under his searching tongue....how sweet his mouth had tasted, like vanilla and cream. How the tip of Sherlock’s tongue had tentatively touched John’s as the kiss deepened , allowing him to pull them both together until John’s heart was racing in his chest with love and desire. John groaned as he worked himself to a frustrated orgasm full of longing. This mess between them just had to be put right; it just had to be fixable because he knew he was in love with the other boy.

The first day of the Christmas term arrived and with it a stream of boys arriving with luggage. John couldn’t help himself from watching constantly for Sherlock’s distinctive ethereal face and long limbed gorgeous body .The head called assembly and spoke to the gathered boys about his expectation for the coming year and John scanned every face looking for Sherlock and feeling his heart sink with disappointment.

As soon as assembly ended John brushed off his friends with talk of needing to make a phone call and headed single-mindedly for their shared room. He just had to know if Sherlock had come back or if he was gone. At the door John paused and counted to five inside his head to steady his nerves before opening the door.  
Sherlock was laying on his bed, wearing black jeans a grey scarf and a huge black sweatshirt, his back was turned towards the open door, his long, leggy body curled up in an impossibly tight ball and one hand rubbing the back of his neck. . John felt a surge of relief even if Sherlock’s position suggested the boy wasn’t in a talking mood.  
“Sherlock,” John said quietly.To his surprise Sherlock rolled fluidly over and lay looking at John. John could see the stress marking the boy’s face and John felt guiltily responsible for causing that stress. " I'm sorry...." Sherlock sat up with sudden catlike grace and shook his head at John. “Stop!” The boy said stopping Johns babbled apology in mid flow as he stood up. . Oh God was he going to leave?  
“I’m trying to apologize here Sherlock.” John said in a flustered tone.  
“I know you are,” Sherlock said, getting nervously to his feet , " but you didn't do anything wrong.That’s why I had to stop you!”  
“Please don’t go.” John hurried to talk. “I don’t understand. I’m trying to apologize for upsetting you last term, I’m so sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry?” Sherlock’s voice suddenly sounded very unsure and young. “Are you sorry you kissed me ?” There was a sudden flush of pink over his cheekbones as the boy blushed making him look so pretty John swallowed hard.  
“God no! I’m not at all sorry that happened. It was brilliant Sherlock the best kiss I’ve ever had. I’m sorry I upset you. I don’t know but whatever it was I’m just an idiot and I’m sorry.”

Sherlock waited until John stopped speaking then looked down and away for a minute until finally meeting John’s eyes. For a second he looked lost and hopeless. “I liked the kiss John. It was,” he paused looking for words. “It was incredible.... but we can't.”  
John found himself frowning sadly.  
“I'm sorry,” Sherlock sounded so awkward and shy.  
“Why? “John asked sadly aware there was still a massive frown on his face.  
Sherlock gave a sad smile and sat back down on his bed, " We just.... can't."   
John sat next to him. “So you liked it... but I can't kiss you again?” John had to ask.  
Sherlock swallowed. “No ....we can be friends , please John... please? It's just .... complicated."

Suddenly the fire door slammed and footsteps and loud talk sound in the corridor outside and John saw Sherlock flinch at the noise. John soothed him instinctively.  
“Is a hug ok?". John asked and when Sherlock nodded he slid an arm round the Omega and settled him with his head on John's chest before reaching down and pulling the blanket up. John hugged Sherlock against him with his cheek against the boys lush hair.” It’s okay. If you need a friend I'm here for you. It's ok."  
“It’s not,” Sherlock sounded exhausted. “We need to talk John. There are things you don’t know.” John could hear the stress in his voice clearly.  
“It’s alright, John reassured the Omega. “ Whatever it is Sherlock. Whatever the problem is we can work it out, I promise we can. You tell me when you are ready and I promise I’ll listen.”

Sherlock looked up and John was shocked to see unshed tears in his eyes. “You don’t even know what it is yet,” Sherlock’s voice was tired.  
“Whatever it is. It can’t be that bad. I’m here for you. “ John knew that was true he could cope with anything if Sherlock was alright.  
Sherlock bent his head back to look into John's determined eyes and whatever he saw there made him press a kiss to John’s throat.  
John stroked Sherlock’s soft curls between his finger tips and Sherlock curled into John’s body with his head on John’s chest listening to John’s steady heart beat as John held him tight with both arms round him keeping him safe .


	6. John Gets To See What Seb Is Really Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is in trouble and BAMF John saves the day.

The weather the next day was bad with an amber weather alert meaning all outside sports were cancelled. That gave John the last four lessons of the day totally free. He knew that Sherlock also had a free since games had been cancelled alongside rugby practice and John quickly decided an afternoon with Sherlock was a great idea.  
The library was a long narrow room with lots of windows in the old house part of the school. It had once been the walking gallery where ladies took their exercise on rainy days. The floors boards were aged uneven oak and the crowded book shelves with their statue niches smelt comfortingly of beeswax.  
John glanced around looking for Sherlock and made for the black metal spiral staircase that led to a small gallery upstairs where books on philosophy, ancient languages and theology were kept. He knew that Sherlock would be tucked away upstairs enjoying some rare peace and quiet. John climbed the steps quietly hoping to surprise Sherlock and see one of his rare stunning smiles.

Before he reached the top steps John could hear voices and he recognized one as Sherlock’s instantly and the other as Seb’s, Sherlock’s old roommate. As John rounded the corner of the first wooden bookcase he could see Sherlock backed against the far bookcase with the taller older boy leering over him, both hands either side of the Omega's head.  
“You little freak! You should be thanking me for looking twice at you! Are you frigid? Look at you shaking like a girl just because I touched you!” Seb’s arrogant voice sneered.

“Oi!” John declared forcefully as soon as he was almost within reach.   
He could see Sherlock had flattened himself against the bookcase with his head up high despite his anxiety and the fear in his huge nervous eyes. He looked incredibly relieved to see John and John gave him a reassuring smile. “Let him go.” John said in an authoritative tone.  
Seb sneered, looking back briefly at John over one shoulder as he blocked Sherlock’s move to leave with a leg, trapping the Omega. “Watson,” he said in a nasty sneering voice. “I’m just teaching this little freak a lesson in Omega manners. He doesn’t seem to know how he should behave when an Elite Alpha shows a little interest in him.”  
John reacted smoothly and instantly, catching a firm grip on Seb’s nearest arm and moving to twist the limb painfully high behind Seb’s back despite the Alpha boys cursing. The possessive growl John gave close to Seb’s ear made everything clear to Seb as John manhandled him sideways and away from the Omega. Efficiently John pushed Seb face first up to the very bookcase he has backed Sherlock into before. "I said ....let him go!"

“You ok Sherlock?” John asked as he held Seb motionless.  
Sherlock nodded, he looked pale. “He followed me up here. I wanted to leave but he wouldn’t let me past!”  
“Don’t tell me you are actually listening to that little freak Watson! I can tell you what a cock tease he is from one Alpha to another!”  
John used his body to push Seb hard into the bookcase. “Don’t talk about Sherlock that way. Ever. “John was livid with anger, looking at Sherlock he could clearly see where Sherlock’s clothes had been pulled askew and he knew instinctively that had been Seb’s doing.” Now apologize!” As he spoke John pushed Seb’s arm up further forcing the older boy to speak.  
“Apologies Watson. I didn’t know you had an interest in this Omega”  
“Don’t say sorry to me! “ John growled. “Tell Sherlock you are sorry for putting your nasty hands all over him when he told you no!”  
Seb struggled ineffectively and finally gave in. turning his head he spat an insincere apology at Sherlock who was stood rubbing the back of his neck an arm’s reach away. Sherlock nodded mutely and John released Seb, giving him one final shove in the direction of the staircase and turning instantly to Sherlock taking the Omega into his arms.  
“Okay?” John asked, checking Sherlock over with hands and eyes until Sherlock nodded.

“C’mon. Let’s get out of here.” John said. The two boys ended up sat so close together Sherlock was practically in John's lap in a blind spot around the back of the old school building overlooking the walled garden. John hugged Sherlock close and let his warm breath calm the Omega until Sherlock was relaxed and his whole body was soft and pliable against John's.  
Sherlock had lit a cigarette and John watched the white smoke unfurl from the boys perfectly shaped lips. Sherlock soon stubbed the cigarette out and leant into John's embrace, his soft head of curls resting against John's shoulder. John marveled at the sense of inner peace and rightness that being physically close to Sherlock bought him. He turned his head so his mouth was lost in the expensively scented curls of Sherlock’s hair and sighed contentedly and Sherlock rested his head against John's shoulder and sighed softly.  
“I have something I need to tell you John.” Sherlock spoke quietly.  
“Okay,” John said and waited.

Suddenly hail started to fall, pelting down and bouncing along the York stone pathway. John pulled Sherlock easily to his feet and both boys ran laughing and shouting through the falling hail to the doorway. The cigarette Sherlock had been smoking lay forgotten and saturated on the pathway as they disappeared.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's secret is revealed

“Hurry up and take a seat boys, please!” John glanced over at the replacement teacher taking Mrs Elliot’s class on the emotional aspects of life as an Alpha or Omega. “I’ll be taking the class today as Mrs Elliot isn’t well. My name is Mr Chandler.”  
There was more than the usual racket as everyone sat with their friends and pretended the usual seating plan didn’t exist. John sat next to Sherlock and winked at him until Sherlock smiled shyly down at his book.  
Mr Chandler marshalled himself together and took a minute to read through his notes before shaking his head. “Sorry boys. I’m making no sense out of these lesson notes.” Placing them down on the table he came forward and perched on the desk edge.  
John let his foot touch Sherlock’s under the chair and saw Sherlock blush before his eyes met Johns shyly in a smile.  
“Ok,” Mr Chandler spoke up, flicking through the class register. “Let’s do something a little ad hoc and interesting here.” He rose and walked round to the white board. John’s hand touched the back of Sherlock’s secretly and he stroked his thumb over the Omega's elegant hand until Sherlock turned his hand over so John's and his hand were palm to palm and their fingers locked together. Mr Chandler finished writing on the board. ****ALPHA AND OMEGA BONDED PAIRS

“Now you may not all know this but in this class there are actually four bonded Alphas' and two bonded Omegas. “ Mr Chandler said. Sherlock’s long fingers froze in John's and his arm stiffened. John glanced quickly up to see what was wrong and Sherlock looked at him with fear written all over his face.  
“Raise your hand if you are Alpha and part of a bonded pair please. “  
In the front row a ginger haired tall Alpha named Josh raised his hand. “I’m bonded and will be married next year when I am 18 and finish school. My mate is Ben he is 18 and we were childhood sweetheart's. It’s great to have a mate who knows you inside out.” Josh smiled.  
“Thank you Josh and congratulations. “ Mr Chandler said before looking round for the next Alpha.

A heavy set Alpha boy named Rudi raised his hand. “You all know me, “Rudi said. “ I am bonded to a boy I met at my 18th. His names Jean and he’s 20 and works for my father as a secretary. I liked him the second I saw him. We have been bonded since the summer... he’s blond and it’s been good. Very good!” He said blushing and everyone laughed to see him so red.  
At the back another Alpha boy raised his hand. “I’m bonded to Martin,” Jack said. “His father and mine are old friends and always said their children would marry. Martin is studying business at university and I plan on doing the same. He is 24 and I’m 18 but we get along very well and our union will unite both our families.” He smiled proudly.  
An Alpha called Adam raised his hand and spoke lazily in a deep drawl. “Over here. I’m 19 and bonded to my Omega Yves, he’s French, 21 and he’s hot!”  
There was a scattered laugh and John muttered to Sherlock “He honestly never shuts up about him! “He looked over expecting a smile form the Omega but Sherlock was looking down stilly, one hand cupping the nape of his neck, fingers anxiously rubbing at his collar.

Once the Alpha boys had spoken a plump fair haired Omega boy named Eric raised his hand. “I am 18 and my bonded mate is James. He is a lawyer he is 28 and is a partner in a law firm that deals with property and investments. We met when my mother put an advert online and he answered it. We get along really well and I can’t wait to move in with him after school when I am 19. He has already bought a house in Notting Hill for us. “  
“Thank you Eric. How long have you been bonded?” Mr Chandler asked.  
“Since I turned 18.” The omega replied with a happy smile.  
Mr Chandler turned and surveyed the class. “And the other bonded Omega? Sherlock? Where’s Sherlock?”

The class erupted into chaos.  
“Bloody Hell the freaks bonded!”  
“What sicko would bond with him, isn’t he like only just 15!”  
John stared dumbfounded at Sherlock and the Omega stared mutely back at him, his eyes miserable.  
“Sherlock?” Mr Chandler approached the boy.  
Sherlock reluctantly dragged his eyes away from John's to stare with huge eyes at the teacher who suddenly seemed to notice the boy’s youth and acute distress. “Sherlock you are bonded a year, is that correct?” He sounded as though he was checking facts he couldn’t quite believe.  
John choked disbelievingly and Sherlock’s eyes flew to John’s horrified face before the Omega pushed clumsily to his feet and past John running for the classroom door amid the chaos caused by the teacher’s revelations. John was left stunned, feeling as though his world had just come to an abrupt end.  
As the class descended into noisy anarchy John could hear Mike's voice asking him repeatedly “Are you ok mate? He kept that quiet didn’t he? Bloody unbelievable.” All John could think of was the sad, trapped look of hopelessness he had seen in Sherlock’s eyes before he had fled. All John wanted to do was find him and find out what the truth was.


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock confides in John who has the love and strength to listen and be there for the younger Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER  
> Ok this Chapter is really a turning point , from here on in the story becomes a lot darker and there will be many triggers.  
> There is talk of a rape and its described in some detail.  
> There is also talk of underage sex.....obviously not something I condone but this is Omega-Verse and biologically impossible so the normal rules of consent do not apply in my story! I wanted to make Sherlock very vulnerable and this was a way I felt was believable.  
> I hope I don't upset anyone . Stay safe

It was gone midnight. John was sat silently in the dark in the empty room he shared with Sherlock. He couldn’t stop himself thinking; the thoughts ran wild in his mind, vivid images that wouldn’t stop . Sherlock’s succulent mouth. The look of surprise in Sherlock’s eyes as he had broken away from the kiss gasping.  
John kept seeing Sherlock’s panicked eyes just before he ran. The way he had opened his mouth as though he wanted desperately to speak. The graceless blunder in Sherlock’s movements when he was usually the epitome of catlike grace. John wiped away a tear; he wanted Sherlock so much and now he learnt that someone else... God knows who... had already claimed the Omega. John's hand clenched in a fist and he heard himself give a pained growl.

“John.” Sherlock’s anxious small voice came from just inside the room. God how did he move so silently! John’s eyes shot open.  
“Sherlock! Where have you been?” John could hear the raw emotion in his voice. Sherlock hesitated then shut the door behind him and came silently forward. For a moment both boys waited for the other to speak, glad of the dark that hid their faces. Then John broke the silence “Turn on the light please, I need to see your face.”  
Sherlock moved to the bedside lamp. “No. The overhead light.” John spoke up.  
Sherlock paused then did as John asked.

John forced his eyes to look at Sherlock and take in what they saw. He remembered what Sherlock said about people looking but not really seeing and John wanted to see and know everything. Sherlock was as pale as John had ever seen him. He looked frozen, the collar on his black coat had been pulled up against the chill night air .He had clearly been crying but he forced his eyes to meet Johns with a sad determination completely at odds with his defeated , exhausted posture.

John kept very still. He didn’t want to startle Sherlock; the Omega looked so broken and wary already. “Thank you for trusting me enough to come back.” John was aware his own voice sounded so tired.  
Sherlock shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry John.” He sounded so ashamed John’s stomach twisted in sympathy.  
“It’s true then? You're bonded?” John asked flatly. “You’ve been bonded since you were fourteen?” It sounded absurd as though it couldn’t possibly be true.

Sherlock wiped away the tears that had begun falling as though they didn’t matter.  
“I wish every day I wasn’t John . I hate him. I hate everything about him !” The pain in the slight Omega's voice was breaking John’s heart. Sherlock tried to say more but the words failed him and he shattered in front of John struggling to speak even a word. “John you must know… ….I’m sorry, so sorry I couldn't tell you.”  
John couldn’t stand hearing the misery in Sherlock’s voice. Moving slowly John stood and moved to stand before Sherlock. The flinch Sherlock gave when John reached carefully to wipe one of the wet tears running down the Omega's face broke John's resolve and he put both arms consolingly around Sherlock hugging him like a child as the boy trembled.

“You tried to tell me didn’t you? “ John’s voice was low and gentling but even so he felt Sherlock’s panicked shuddering. “Ssh it’s alright. Whatever you have to tell me it’s all going to be okay.” John soothed Sherlock. “C’mon and sit down, its ok.”  
John held Sherlock’s hand and led him to John’s bed, sitting down before him with his back against the wall. John waited for Sherlock to choose to sit. Sherlock settled on the very end of the bed his knees up so he could hug them.  
“It’s ok, trust me.” John’s voice was kind.  
Sherlock looked at John then looked away before he began speaking.

“When I was almost 14 I was principal dancer in a ballet at my old school.” Sherlock’s voice sounded devoid of any emotion but the strong shaking of his hands told John otherwise.” We had a guest of honour; he was sponsoring a new all-weather sports pitch..... I danced....after when we stood in a line backstage he singled me out , he said he liked it, told me I danced beautifully….I didn’t like him John . I had a feeling he liked me not just the dance but he was much older and so I thought I was reading him wrong. I was polite John. No more than polite. He held onto my hand for too long, when I took it back he smiled and said he would see me again....I thought it was just words John, just stupid compliments.”

Sherlock hunched over slightly, one hand at the nape of his neck, long fingers sliding under his coat collar, in a gesture John recognized as nervous anxiety. John reached out and took Sherlock’s other hand, covering it with his own and locking their fingers together, letting Sherlock draw comfort in that simple gesture.

“He started sending me gifts, expensive gifts.” Sherlock said in a flat exhausted voice. “A Bvlgari watch, a Mont Blanc fountain pen, tickets to the Royal Ballet...a lot of gifts. I sent them all back John. All of them. I thought that had ended it. Two weeks after I returned the last gift my father, Siger, died suddenly at home from a heart attack. I went home for the funeral of course. Mummy was so depressed he barely spoke. Mycroft had to organise the whole thing, Mummy was taking pills to sleep and more to wake, and he wasn’t there mentally..... I didn’t want to trouble Mycroft with my problem. “

“After Daddy was laid to rest in the family crypt I went back to school. None of us knew that Daddy had died owing huge gambling debts, all secured on the family estate and lands.... Mummy hid the truth from Mycroft.”  
The Alpha I had met bought up all Daddy‘s debts. Mummy was now massively in debt to just one man and he began to offer a way out ... but Mummy couldn’t cope and tried to commit suicide .. The Alpha I'd met visited the hospital.... paid for a private suite and all medical bills, and said he was willing to write off all the debts to him if Mummy would allow a bond match between us to take place just before I had my first heat.”

John drew in a deep breath and blew it out slowly in a valiant effort to stay calm. “You were 13 Sherlock!”  
Sherlock nodded. “ Almost 14. He promised mummy he wouldn’t take the house and estate; it would remain in our family for Mycroft to inherit. By the time Mycroft found out Mummy had signed the legal paperwork. Custody of me would pass direct to my Alpha after our bonding day.  
Mycroft tried looking for a legal loophole, if anyone could have found one John, he could. He took the case to Bond Court but he lost...we lost. Mycroft even said he didn’t want the house or land at the price of losing his brother.” Sherlock’s hand closed in a sinewy fist. “There was nothing, no way out, “Sherlock spoke flatly. “ I was engaged to be bonded at my first heat.”

“Christ!” John swore. Sherlock looked away nervously. “I’m sorry, it’s just….. You were a child.”  
Sherlock shrugged as if to say what does that matter but then he seemed lost for words and John could see the façade crumbling as Sherlock swallowed repeatedly.  
” Two weeks after my 14th birthday I began to go into a pre heat but the change was sporadic and irregular. It's still like that. You’ve seen the medical exams I go to every week, for my migraines? “  
John nodded unable to speak.  
“ I don’t get migraines, the Doctor takes my blood and examines me internally, it maps my heat dates for my Alpha .”

John was so angry and revolted he felt unbelievably tense. It seemed almost impossible that this was true and had happened to Sherlock and that John had noticed nothing at all.  
“ Where is your bond bite? I share a room with you .Why have I never seen it ?”  
“Think John, “Sherlock said his face full of suffering. He turned violently, standing up in one lithe movement and pulled up the hair where it grew long and loosely curled at the nape of his neck, pushing down his collar as he did so. The raw bloody shape of a dominus bite covered all the bones where neck met spine. The tissue looked raw and weepy and John thought of how Sherlock’s hand was always rubbing at the nape of his neck.... now John knew why.

Suddenly John found himself retching, unable to stop, his belly aching as he dry heaved. Sherlock ran to him, throwing his arms round John, tears falling fast and unbidden. “I’m so sorry John. Please, I’m so sorry. I swear it. I should have told you.”  
John caught Sherlock in his arms, wrapping Sherlock in a hug so tight it almost hurt. He pulled the Omega closer and rocked him, keeping the boy close to his body’s strength instinctively.  
Looking down John could see just how vicious the dominus bite really was, a series of open mouthed overlapping bites covered the top of Sherlock’s spine and the nape of his neck, the fang marks were deep and each was puffy and swollen, The whole area covered by the wound was a raw red welt with blood just under the skin and new bruising on top of old purple bruising. John could clearly see why this bite was called the rape bite; it was as ugly and savage as rape itself.

John froze. His mind connected every dot. “Did he hurt you?” The words were out before John could stop them, his concern for Sherlock over riding everything but the terrible need to know if he was safe.  
Sherlock stiffened in John's arms and he pushed John's arms away slightly so he could sit up, averting his face. John knew even before Sherlock said a word that the answer was yes and all the ugly facts about the dominus bite came flooding back until John had to drag in a breath.  
Inside Sherlock’s head the images flashed behind his eyes as vividly as a movie frame by frame. His body was shaking but he didn’t feel it. John slowly reached out a hand and touched Sherlock’s arm and the Omega flinched before realizing it was only John. Sherlock’s beautiful blue eyes met John's kind, patient, comforting gaze and still the words wouldn’t come. Sherlock swallowed hard trying to free them. John's hand stroked Sherlock’s fingers and abruptly the words came free and spilled from Sherlock’s lovely mouth.  
“I panicked and fought him...he bit me and tried to knot me, I was under him on the bed, and I couldn’t stop fighting it, fighting him. It hurt John. It hurt so badly I couldn’t breathe, even now when he …..I just want to get away. It’s too much.”  
Sherlock closed his eyes and could feel again the bite into flesh and between bone that held him still, unable to move as he felt agonizing pain deep inside his body and greedy hard hands all over him touching where they wanted. The sheer raw agony at the back of his neck made him want to curl up and rock weeping but he was unable to move as he felt his body stretched far too fast and heard the shocked cries he was giving, too full, locked around a hard source of pain that had him begging “No!” The Alpha had thrust painfully deep and pulled Sherlock's hips up to allow more depth, bruising his prostate and Sherlock’s own body in heat had betrayed him coming over and over despite the agonizing pain the cramps caused him as the Alpha's seed filled him.  
Sherlock let the pain in his mind take him again and the hot shame he had felt then washed over him again.

“Sherlock look at me. Talk to me. “ John's voice cut gently through Sherlock’s nightmare of memories calming him and slowly bringing the boy back to the present where the two of them sat close together on the older boy's bed. “ There you are!” The relief in John's voice made Sherlock feel loved and cared for. “ It’s all going to be okay."

Sherlock felt so tired he wanted desperately to close his eyes and have dark and silence to rest in. John maneuvered Sherlock carefully until the Omega was cradled in John’s arms, lying along John’s warm calm body. John pressed a kiss into Sherlock’s soft hair and let his mouth stay in Sherlock’s curls until his warm measured breath calmed Sherlock down. Worn out by stress and troubles, exhausted and cried out, Sherlock gradually gave into sleep and John pulled the duvet over them both.  
John hugged the exhausted Omega and swore to himself that he would somehow help Sherlock .... he couldn’t let someone as brilliant as Sherlock live a life of loneliness, pain and suffering at the hands of a dominus Alpha who thought it was acceptable to force himself upon an unwilling boy and who didn’t care how unhappy Sherlock had become.


	9. The News Is Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock's cuddle in John's bed is the main gossip all over the school.

The next day John awoke to find Sherlock had already woken, dressed and gone although the bed sheets still smelt lovely .  
The news about them sharing a bed was everywhere, John realised with a shock. He heard the bawdy gossip the second he walked into the breakfast hall. Heads turned and too loud whispers followed him as he collected a tray of eggs and toast and walked over to the tables.

“Over here mate!” John thanked God for Mike’s easy going friendliness as he slid into the spare seat at Mike’s table.  
“Christ!” John could hear how flustered he sounded.  
“Well and truly mate.” Mike smiled as he spread some honey on a piece of toast, “I heard you and Sherlock sorted out that argument in bed?"  
“Not exactly.” John frowned.  
“You’re not lovers?” Mike sounded like he didn’t believe a word.  
" No , I kissed him before I knew he was bonded, he broke away . Then all his private business got put out there for everyone to know....when he came back last night he was wrecked Mike. I've never seen him so upset and yeah he fell asleep in my bed... but nothing more than that .... it’s a lot more complicated than people think and I don’t know how Sherlock will take everyone knowing.” John spoke quietly.  
“He was already in here John. Got his usual breakfast of nothing but coffee and sat down. Must have heard the talking because a minute or two later he pushed the tray away and stormed out.”  
John was worried. While John knew how to cope with whatever talk there was, Sherlock was bonded, fragile and very young and John didn’t know how Sherlock would react to the whole school knowing he and John had shared a bed.

“Christ.” John swore quietly to avoid a scene, “Any idea where he went Mike.”  
Mike shook his head but just then another Alpha sat behind John turned in his seat and said, “He had a dance bag with him.”  
“Thanks Ben. “ John said as he rose and made his way over to the door. He could hear the gossip starting up again.  
“That’s the freaks boyfriend.”  
“They were snogging last night; the whole house heard them at it!”  
"Marcus saw them in the same bed."  
“Isn’t Sherlock bonded?”  
“Cheating on his Alpha the little Omega slut.”

John made his way to the dance rooms. He had never been in the block before and worried it would be hard to find Sherlock but he needn’t have worried, there was a square glass panel in every door that allowed you to see if a room was in use. Sherlock had taped up a notice saying “FUCK OFF “to the pane of glass in his room’s door. John looked through the small rectangle of clear glass , trying to read Sherlock’s mood.  
Sherlock was practicing grand allegro jumps and John waited till he had danced across the floor before opening the door.

“I’m choosing to ignore your anti-social sign, “John said smiling.  
Sherlock flushed a very pretty pink, “It didn’t mean you,” he said shyly. “You are the one person I can stand right now.”  
“Lucky me if it means I get you to myself gorgeous.” John said  
Sherlock blushed a deeper pink. “Why do you call me that?” he asked quietly.  
“Why?” John was honestly shocked. “Look at yourself Sherlock, everything about you is gorgeous, especially those lips.”  
Sherlock seemed surprised. “Nobody but you ever said that, I think I look weird.” He looked down shy suddenly.  
“If weird is snoggable, sexy and drop dead stunning!” John said in an awkward rush

Reaching out a hand John touched Sherlock’s and wound their fingers together before tugging the younger boy gently forward until the Omega stepped into the warmth of John’s compact, muscular body.  
“Can I hold you? Just this once?" John asked gently.  
In answer Sherlock looked right into John's hazel eyes and nodded. John didn't wait anymore he slid both arms round Sherlock loosely and let Sherlock shyly duck his head down into John's chest.  
“God you are so beautiful.” John’s fingers stroked Sherlock’s soft hair back from his face and pressed a kiss into his silken hair, unconsciously the older boy gave a low growl at the pure, delicious scent of Sherlock’s skin as he felt his cock throb and John turned his body slightly so he could hide it but the Omega gasped and moved away, instantly uneasy.

" Sorry about that.... bodily reaction to your gorgeousness!" John said flushed and embarrassed by his own cocks forwardness. Sherlock reached for John's hand but stilled when they heard voices laughing outside and John shielded Sherlock with his body while a group of giggling noisy dancers passed by.  
Sherlock slid with feline grace down the wall to sit, long legs out in front of him on the wooden floor. John sat with a lot less grace and John saw Sherlock give a cheeky smile.  
“Shut it,” John said affectionately and Sherlock grinned wickedly, stretching his whole body in one fluid arch.  
“ We can't all have legs like Bambi.” John muttered in a loving tone and Sherlock laughed.

There were a few minutes silence during which John ran his eyes hotly over Sherlock’s body and Sherlock blushed beetroot. John said “So... you and me having a cuddle on my bed is gossip of the week. We can expect a talk from Mr Dyer next probably”  
Sherlock sighed. “I hate them John they never asked me they just talk behind my back.” John remembered what he had heard about Sherlock being the victim of Seb’s bullying and guessed it was most likely true.  
“My friends aren’t like that; they want to get to know you that’s all.”  
“Really?” Sherlock asked. “They don’t think I am some kind of weird freak?”  
“Nope, pretty sure they just think you are ridiculously hot.” John said .  
Sherlock shook his head and smiled.  
“People were talking about my Alpha. They said I cheated on him and he would be within his rights to beat me. They know we slept in the same bed and everyone said it was wrong.”

“Well firstly its none of their damn business and secondly it’s none of their damn nosy business. In fact ditto that to any negative opinions anyone ever has. Your Alpha may own you but you deserve to be happy. I would never just stand by and let him hurt you. What’s the prats name anyways?”  
“Cam, “ Sherlock said quietly.  
“Typical chinless wonder of a name.” John said dismissively and Sherlock laughed. John kissed Sherlock’s hand. “Does he treat you well?” John asked carefully.  
“He..... ignores me unless I’m in heat.” Sherlock said quietly.  
”Must be a fool then. You're the best friend I've ever had and that’s all I care about.” John said emphatically and Sherlock leant swiftly forward and kissed John's cheek.  
Sherlock smiled. " Me too John....you're my only friend."  
“That’s all fine then. The rest can sort itself out in time“ Sherlock poked John in the ribs before both boys burst out laughing.


	10. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guest speaker arrives at the school .  
> John realizes just who Sherlock's Alpha really is!

The very next day there was a buzz of excitement around the school and all of the teachers seemed to know a secret the boys didn’t know.  
At assembly the headmaster seemed particularly excited as he followed the usual songs and prayers with an announcement that a very special guest speaker would be coming to the school to address the boys later that day.  
There was much speculation about who it could possibly be to merit the level of excitement and gossip seemed to suggest the Prime Minister with Madonna a rank outsider in the betting.  
“Who do you think it is? “John asked Sherlock while they waited for the lesson to begin. “Do you think its Madonna?”  
“Who?” Sherlock asked curiously.  
“How could you not know who Madonna is?” John laughed affectionately.  
“If it isn’t important information I delete it. “ Sherlock replied.  
“Just don’t delete me will you ?” John said with a grin.  
“Never John. Never.” Sherlock answered.

That afternoon was clear cold and blustery with a grey ominous sky that threatened snow.  
Nobody knew for sure who the mystery speaker was, only that he had arrived by black helicopter and hour ago and was obviously a high profile person since he had bought his own bodyguards with him.  
The security, dressed in navy with stab vests on, stood down both sides of the assembly hall and as the boys sat expectantly, speculation still rife. John wondered where Sherlock was, he knew the Omega had been practicing for a ballet and would have to hurry to be seated before the guest speaker began. John had saved the boy a seat next to him.

John was scanning the crowd when he saw the doors open on the far side of the assembly hall and Sherlock enter the hall dressed still in his black dance gear.  
John gave a rueful wave as both boys realized they were on opposite sides of the hall and it was too late to sit together. Sherlock seemed to be looking for a seat when suddenly he seemed to have some sort of altercation with one of the security detail.  
John could see Sherlock had just sat down when he abruptly stood up and made to leave the way he had come in.  
One of the security detail, who was obviously high rank, seemed to John to intercept Sherlock and there was a brief moment in which Sherlock and the guard confronted each other and John could see Sherlock gesticulating before the slender Omega gave way before the burly guard ....who then showed Sherlock personally to a seat at the very front and remained standing right next to the boy.

Suddenly everyone stood to welcome the head and mystery speaker onto the stage and John lost sight of Sherlock in the standing crowd. John tried to hear who the mystery speaker was; it was obviously someone important from the prolonged applause and foot stamping .  
. When the clapping died down John could see the headmaster at the microphone.  
” Thank you boys for that wonderful Marlow School welcome. I am delighted to be able to introduce England’s leading newspaper owner and successful businessman Mr Charles Magnussen.”  
There was an explosion of loud applause before the head master raised his hand and lowered it palm flat in the school signal for silence.  
Mike whispered to John. “Where’s Sherlock?”  
“Right at the front.” john replied glancing over to see the back of Sherlock’s head in the front row with the muscular security guard stood right by him.  
John frowned, feeling an inexplicable sense of something being not right, he could see Sherlock rubbing the nape of his neck repeatedly and John knew that didn’t bode well.

Mr Magnussen stepped up to the microphone and began speaking in a surprisingly light cultured Danish accent. John looked and saw a tall, thin European looking man wearing glasses, in an extremely expensive looking dark grey suit with a pale blue shirt and discretely patterned dark silk tie. Magnussen had a closely clipped fair beard and sharply angled cheekbones almost as high as Sherlock’s but the effect was almost skeletal and austere unlike Sherlock’s ethereal beauty.

Magnussen's speech was fascinating as the man spoke of his meteoric rise to power as owner of most of England’s newspapers and of the luxury lifestyle afforded by his financial success.  
The man himself remained enigmatic, merely hinting at the many assets and rewards offered by his influence and wealth.... as he said when he “desired something he acquired it.”  
There was something disquieting, cold and austere about the man that made John feel an almost instant sense of unease.  
As the speech drew to its close and the staff led the assembled boys in a rousing series of cheers for Mr Magnussen John couldn’t explain the creeping sense of anxiety he was feeling. Something felt badly wrong. John edged his way along behind the row of standing boys, determinedly making his way towards Sherlock.

At the front he could see Magnussen making his own way along the front row shaking hands with several staff and some boys and John watched with a sick feeling of dread as Magnussen inexorably neared Sherlock.  
John could see two security guards now stood alongside Sherlock’s front row seat , he pushed his way along desperately edging closer.  
“What the Hell are you doing Watson?”  
John muttered a sorry and then realized the complaining voice belonged to Nick Reid whose father was a journalist employed by one of Magnussen's newspapers.  
“Nick what’s Magnussens full name?” John’s voice was low and urgent. “His full name, what is it?”  
“Charles Augustus Magnussen but Dad calls him Cam,” Nick answered , just as Magnussen reached Sherlock in the front row with a cold proprietary smile .  
Johns brain yelled at him as he connected all the information .....Charles Augustus Magnussen was Sherlock’s Alpha Cam !

John had never felt fear before in his life but he knew it now and his fight or flight reflex kicked in strongly as he began to fight his way towards Sherlock shoving several boys out of the way in a desperate last ditch attempt to reach the Omega.  
There was a second when John saw Sherlock clearly as the boy turned his head John’s way with huge, stricken eyes before two security guards caught up with John and he threw one initial punch before being wrestled efficiently down and out of sight. John burst free briefly and explosively outside the assembly hall struggling and kicking before being ruthlessly subdued. As his vision went black he could fight no more.


	11. A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes round to find his worst nightmare unfolding before him , he sees first hand just what Sherlock's life is like with his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dark , the sexual act is non- con and dub-con and it may be triggering. The story is set to get a lot darker in part two .
> 
> Nowt...means.... nothing.

John came to slowly, his upper body aching with pain and his neck and shoulder muscles feeling twisted.  
“Steady,” said a broad Northern accent as John jerked and struggled against the hands restraining him. “He’s awake Mr Magnussen.”  
John forced his eyes open and winced as the bright light blinded him. A dark haired body guard was crouched down looking him right in the face.  
“Very good. Bring him over here Riddick.”  
John struggled anew as he heard the light Danish inflections of Magnussen's accented voice as he was manhandled through the doorway and found himself gasping for breath in the room he shared with Sherlock. Two other body guards held John still and John’s eyes fixed instantly on Sherlock. The Omega was stood with his back towards John and Magnussen was stood close behind him.

John snarled as Magnussen touched Sherlock’s hair, brushing it aside to reveal the raw Dominus bite. Sherlock was shaking violently but he didn’t move as Magnussen addressed himself to John in a dismissive tone.  
“A valiant attempt to reach him John. I could congratulate you on your devotion were he yours to protect..... Uncover his mouth and let him reply.”  
John’s mouth was freed and he shouted quickly before it was covered again. “Let him go!”  
“How very predictable. Unfortunately for your desires, John Watson, Sherlock is mine.My property to do with as I wish.”  
Magnussen moved to pull down the neck of Sherlock’s black dance sweatshirt revealing the full bloody extent of the Dominus bite on the bones of the boy’s spine. Sherlock was shaking, holding himself stiffly in place, his beautiful hands fisted.

“Impressive isn’t it? An incontestable sign he belongs to me. “ Magnussen leaned forward and sniffed Sherlock’s hair before placing one hand hard on the back of Sherlock’s head before the Elite Alpha leant in and ran his tongue over the weeping bite while John struggled helplessly.  
“See how it weeps John? “ John growled angrily as Magnussen took a long slow lick at the raw wound over Sherlock’s nape. “Delicious, “ the man said as though savoring a fine wine before lowering his head and sucking hard at the bite mark. Sherlock gave a low moan of clear pain and John could see the trembling of Sherlock’s body became more violent.  
“There is something so very erotic about reluctance, something so very pleasurable about observing its effects on the body.”  
When Magnussen moved this time Sherlock cried out in shocked pain as the man bit at the bite mark. John heard Sherlock’s whimper as the man ran his tongue over the Omega's skin chasing the blood as it ran down the boy’s neck.

Without sparing John a glance Magnussen turned Sherlock round to face him. Sherlock’s eyes found John's straight away. To John’s horror the boy looked defeated; his beautiful eyes full of pain and yet strangely empty at the same time. John watched in anger as Magnussen rubbed his thumb roughly across Sherlock’s lower lip and against his bottom teeth forcing Sherlock’s lips apart and his mouth open.  
“I think John would benefit from a demonstration of my rights of ownership,” Magnussen spoke to Sherlock only. “Don’t you agree Sherlock?”

Sherlock was breathing heavily and John could see his slim chest rising and falling, without a word Sherlock shook his head.... no.  
Magnussen s grip shifted to Sherlock’s jaw and John could see the Alpha's fingers digging in to force Sherlock’s mouth open. “No?” He questioned the Omega mildly in a voice under laid with menace.  
Magnussen crowded Sherlock backwards towards the bed until the boy stood with the mattress against the backs of his calves.  
“Sit down.” Magnussen’s tone allowed only for obedience and the tension in the room was broken only when Sherlock sat. There was a moment of silence then Magnussen spoke.  
“Open your mouth Sherlock.” The request was, like the man, deceptively mild and Sherlock simply, wordlessly, shook his head in refusal.  
“I think yes....or shall I ruin John Watson’s future Sherlock? Shall every door, every opportunity be closed to him Sherlock? Is that what you want?”  
Behind Magnussen John fought hard to free himself heedless of damage and pain. Desperate not to see what was about to happen, violently fighting to reach Sherlock before it did.

Magnussen didn’t acknowledge the commotion behind him in any way instead he crowded Sherlock’s mouth with fingers forcing the Omega's head back. John heard Sherlock choke.  
“Open your mouth Sherlock...." The voice was decisive and John yelled and cursed inside his mind as Sherlock obeyed. One of the Alpha's hands reached for his trouser zip and John could have cried as he heard it undone. From behind the man John couldn’t see Sherlock but he could see Magnussen's arm moving as the man stroked himself erect and took a firm grasp right at the back of Sherlock’s neck his fingers digging into the boy’s sore flesh.  
“Suck.”  
Magnussen s hips moved hard and John watched in horror as the man began fucking Sherlock’s mouth. It seemed to go on forever with distressed noises from Sherlock and terse commands from Magnussen.  
“Harder....lick now....deeper, you can take more.”  
John wanted to vomit as he heard Sherlock choking against Magnussen's forced thrusts and saw the man’s hips speed up, until he was thrusting brutally and efficiently into Sherlock’s unwilling throat.  
John heard the Alpha say “Good.... Now swallow “as he spent himself down Sherlock’s throat with a deep grunt of satisfaction.

Sherlock retched in helpless spasms but Magnussen made no move to release the choking boy and step back until his cock had emptied. After the Alpha pulled away brusquely and he tucked himself away as Sherlock coughed and spluttered.  
Magnussen spoke without turning to acknowledge John. “Sherlock's reluctance, even his disgust, arouses me.”  
Magnussen turned around and John caught sight of Sherlock, come running down his tear stained shamed face, hair pulled into a riot of messy curls. John stared helplessly watching as Sherlock wiped the come from his mouth with one sleeve frantically, as the tears spilled over.  
“Escort Sherlock to the helicopter Riddick.”  
Magnussen walked over and bent down to stare directly into John's face as John growled.The older Alpha's cold , pale eyes looked at John with complete detachment.  
“Know that I will enjoy him tonight. Think about what that means John. There is nothing you can do to help him.”

John felt tears prick and sting at his eyes; if he blinked they would spill over. He stared unblinking back at Magnussen.  
Sherlock was on his feet, pulling against the hands trying to ‘escort ‘ him from the room and away from John. There was a scuffle as Sherlock struggled.  
"Let me go...let me go Alan!"  
"C'mon lad stop it!" The man trying to remove Sherlock from the room remonstrated calmly.  
“Sedate him.” Magnussen said as he moved through the door flanked by several security men.  
John saw one of the men surrounding Sherlock reach into a black medical bag and prepare a syringe. Sherlock fought in earnest, calling for John as he was restrained.

“Now behave. You're doing yourself no good” The same Yorkshire accent John had heard when he awoke was now speaking to Sherlock.  
Sherlock was forcibly restrained while one bare arm was exposed to the needle and once injected he fell almost at once. John could only watch as the limp, barely conscious Omega was settled down onto his bed.  
Once Sherlock was secured he was rolled into the recovery position and Magnussen's body guards left one by one until John was restrained by just one man and faced the tall , muscular man with the Yorkshire accent who'd lifted Sherlock's limp body easily..  
“No point in fighting. There’s nowt you can do for him now.... Best forget him. You won’t ever see him again” The pragmatic voice was not unsympathetic and John sobbed as he was finally set free.

As Sherlock was carried away the last guard released John with a sharp twist of his wrists and walked to the door .John's limbs ached so badly he could barely stand. The cramps as the oxygen rich blood rushed back into his arms and legs were agonizing. John collapsed onto Sherlock’s bed crying harshly into a pillow that still smelt of the Omega’s hair... Sherlock was gone. On the floor the photo of Sherlock and Mycroft lay smashed and broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the guard ....his name is Riddick and he is pretty important .


	12. John is broken hearted . Mycroft pays him a visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is hurting , broken hearted and missing Sherlock.  
> Sherlock's older brother Mycroft pays a visit and talks to John.  
> John realizes how hopeless Sherlock's situation really is.

John awoke the next day with a pain so crushing it felt as though his heart had broken and the raw grief he felt was shattering. All night John had stared into the abyss of nothing, knowing Sherlock was now with a man he hated, who controlled him and took pleasure in the boy’s pain.  
John could cry no more tears. His breathing was thick and his whole body yearned for Sherlock. The school nurse clucked around John, shaking her motherly head at the bruises on John’s body where he had been restrained, held still and forced to watch as Sherlock was abused.  
There was a sense of shocked disbelief over the whole school after Sherlock’s abduction by his Alpha. Nobody could quite believe what had happened. John was blank faced and shaken unable to concentrate on anything beyond Sherlock’s fate.

Mike had visited John with a face full of real concern. “I’m sorry mate. Nobody could have seen it coming. Nobody knew he was Sherlock’s Alpha. Who would have thought it Johno?”  
John dragged his eyes up to answer Mike. “Sherlock said his Alpha was called Cam. I thought he meant Cameron. I never realised he was using initials.” John fell silent. “How will he manage Mike? He hates the man, how is he going to live like that?”  
“My brother has a stronger, more resilient mind than you assume John. I hope I may call you that?”  
John turned to stare in shock at the man who had just spoken in a precise, clipped, upper class voice.  
“Mycroft Holmes. I am Sherlock’s elder brother”  
John stared speechless at the tall, patrician, grey suited figure in the doorway.  
“May I come in John?” Mycroft waited until John nodded and then crossed smoothly to John’s bedside and sat elegantly in the chair Mike had hastily vacated. Mycroft looked John squarely in the eyes and John was very aware of being deduced and categorized by a Holmes for the second time in his life.

John stared challengingly right back at this man he only knew from Sherlock’s photo. Mycroft Holmes was younger than he appeared to be, he was clearly in his twenties yet he already exuded an efficient authority and his impeccable manners were intimidating.  
John tried hard to observe as Sherlock did, to take in details and actually really learn who this man was underneath the veneer.  
Mycroft raised his eyebrows as John scanned his thin clever face and took in the subtle marks of exhaustion, loss and worry he saw there. The signs reassured him that Mycroft really cared about the fate of his Omega brother. As soon as John was finished looking and making up his mind if he could trust Mycroft the man spoke.  
“You were relentless in your attempts to reach my brother, John, despite personal injury. I can only thank you on his behalf for that.”  
“I couldn’t help him!” John burst out, his own voice raw with grief.  
Mycroft looked discretely away, towards Sherlock’s unmade bed which had remained untouched since that afternoon. John could see the man gathering information until his mouth made a sudden imperceptible twitch of disgust and John knew that Mycroft had realized his brothers mouth had been violated and defiled upon that bed. Mycroft’s eyes showed a momentary distaste then as John watched his face once more became a perfect serene mask.

“I’m very much afraid Mr Magnussen had been planning this abduction of my brother for quite some time. It is my belief that he was merely waiting for Sherlock to attain an age at which he could be bred." Mycroft’s thumb stroked the handle of the umbrella he was holding.  
John winced; the mental pain he felt at that disgusting scenario was so acute.  
“I have requested news on my brother’s whereabouts and well being. It has been made abundantly clear to me that such news will not be forthcoming. I believe Sherlock has already been removed from the country to one of Mr Magnussen's many homes abroad. All are veritable Fort Knox’s of security.”

“How did he know about Sherlock and me? Magnussen.... he knew but I can’t see how.”  
“It is my belief he received that news from an informant here among your fellow pupils.” Mycroft spoke slowly with measured words. “A boy named Sebastian.... he was Sherlock’s roommate last term. A situation that made my brother very unhappy. This year Sherlock complained that he was certain this boy had been looking through my brother's personal effects. The most logical conclusion is that this boy found correspondence between Sherlock and myself that made the identity of Sherlock’s Alpha and bonded status clear. I blame myself for that indiscretion. We should have used a cipher to encode but we did not.”  
“You have to help him.” John wanted to hit someone so badly he felt like punching the wall. He wanted to smash Sebastian into bone and blood.  
Mycroft frowned as he watched John’s reactions. “I am very much afraid John that reaching Sherlock in any way is now impossible. Each one of Magnussen's homes are impregnable.  
John heard the words but couldn’t accept them as true. Desperately trying to provoke action he burst out angrily. “That bastard is going to rape your brother and you are telling me there is nothing, fucking nothing, you can do to help him?”

Mycroft’s eyes closed just for a second as his well-manicured fingers closed tightly around the ivory handle of his black umbrella. There was a small pained silence before he spoke again. “I am sorry John. At this moment in time I have no eyes inside any of Magnussen's homes and gaining insight concerning my brother is impossible, whatever he plans for Sherlock there is nothing, absolutely nothing, I or anyone can do to prevent it taking place. The law is firmly on Magnussen's side, he can abuse my brother with impunity.”

John felt an angry growl wedge in his throat and there was an ache in his chest that made breathing agony. Mycroft rose and stood awkwardly looking out the window by Sherlock’s bed.  
“I can’t forget him. I won’t ever. “John sobbed.  
Mycroft turned and let John see the pain on his face, raw and unhidden. “I expect nothing less of anyone Sherlock chose to befriend. However love is not an advantage here. If there is the smallest gap in any of Magnussen's defenses down the years rest assured I will find it and exploit it. If there is any real opportunity to help my brother I shall not allow it to pass by without action. “  
Mycroft glanced around the half of the shared room that had been Sherlock’s before bending down and John saw that he had Sherlock’s violin case in his hands when he stood again.  
“We must believe that Sherlock will not be so easily oppressed John. We must trust he will find it within himself to fight for his own integrity and not allow that man to quell his spirit.”  
John choked at the words and Mycroft wordlessly held out his hand to the Alpha boy. John took it and the two shook hands solemnly.  
“I believe in your brother.” John swore his oath in a word full of emotion.  
“So do I. Let us hope he finds the strength to believe in himself.”


End file.
